


Sex & Junk（by smaragdbird）

by wyeth0206



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Frenemies, Friends With Benefits, M/M, also saal lives, except they're not friends, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: Peter和Saal保持着一种长期的关系。他们一见面就能勾搭上。与此同时，他们都看对方不顺眼。





	Sex & Junk（by smaragdbird）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sex & Junk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335390) by [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird). 



> 译者注：个人很喜欢护银1的Saal，爱吃小零食又高冷，如果有同学不知道他是谁（捂脸）（这一点我可以理解）。由于相关的文实在太少（几乎为0），所以追到了ao3，感谢洋妞！虽然我没吃过这对，但这一篇文真的非常可爱。

1

当Peter醒来时，头在嗡嗡作响，嘴里黏糊糊仿佛有什么玩意儿死在里面。也许，仅仅是也许，Yondu是对的，向一个塞里人[1]挑战喝酒是一个糟糕透顶的主意。从另一方面看，他既没有死掉或者在医院里则说明事情也没那么糟糕。  
他的腰上环着一支手臂，这是个好事也可能是件坏事，取决于手臂主人的种类。Peter在性方面不算挑剔，但举例来说，触角并非被他所喜，或者至少不是他上次的选择。  
Peter转过身，看向他目前为止拥有过的最吸引人的一夜情对象。这家伙是个新星人。身形优雅，黑发落在脸上。当Peter顺着他的眼角看见挂在椅子背后的新星军制服时，他为自己即使烂醉如泥依旧混上对方的床而在心底点了个赞。  
噢，操。  
他应该赶在这家伙醒来之前逃跑，避免对方发现他和雷吉尔发布的盗窃艺术品的悬赏海报的人物非常相似。  
真糟糕，他边想着边小心翼翼的挪走放在他身上的手。他本想来一次昨夜的重演来得知那感觉究竟如何，他还想知道他的名字，这样他就有机会可以自吹自擂一番了。  
尽管如此，悄无声息的溜走并不符合Peter的风格。于是他找到一张纸，飞快的写下留言：抱歉得走了。顺便一提，你真的超级火辣 :)   
希望这位英俊的新星军官会略感欣慰，假如他们还能再见面的话。

2

“噢，这可真尴尬。”Peter正从他闯入的店里走出来，迎面就和那个华丽的新星兵团的家伙对上。  
“你不会恰好在包里放着珠宝，对吧？”他说。  
Peter那尽其所能的“谁？我？”的表情效果甚微，几秒后他发觉手腕多了副手铐。“拜托，一个人就不能有一些戒指之类的东西？你要知道，我可能是瑞格里安人。”  
“瑞格里安的男性拥有触手形态的阴茎。”新星兵团的家伙回道，郑重其事的看了他裆部一眼。  
“也许你上次检查的不够仔细，”Peter轻浮的调笑，“但如果你愿意，我们可以——  
“他们的平均身高是4英尺6英寸，而且是绿皮肤。”他补充。  
“我是领养的。”  
新星军官扬起眉毛，“你被捕了。”  
“好吧，别这样！”Peter叫道，“对了，上次没有听清你的名字……”他慢吞吞的说，期待的看着对方。  
“Denarian[2] Garthan Saal，”他脸上的神情在Peter看来过分熟悉，这分明就是在面对一个醉鬼而你不得不得把他接回家的时的表情。Peter总认为这个表情实在是有点侮辱人，要知道他在床上的表现棒呆了，非常感谢。

3

“还记得上次的感觉有多棒吗？现在试着想象下如果我们都清醒时能有多兴奋了。”Peter扭动着他的眉毛。他确信Saal几乎，差一点点就笑了。至少嘴角有一丝轻微的抽搐。也可能在皱眉。  
“难道你不应该呆在牢里？”  
“没有。交了保释金，我现在是个自由人了。”  
“让我搞清楚这个状况：你从监狱离开后就跑到我家，开门见山问我愿不愿和你上床？”从他话中听出来对此事感触颇为深刻。  
“你应该把它当成赞美，”Peter建议，“因为你就是那么好。”  
“或者你就是那么饥渴。”  
“那可真损。我可以随时随地得到任何我想要的。”  
“除了这里。”  
“我有种预感，能把你给榨干。我是说，你该怎么拒绝这个？”Peter迅速脱下上衣，双手叉腰，站在那里。  
“滚开，Quill。”  
“这可不是个拒绝。”  
“门在那边，或者你可以继续爬窗出去，总之，离开。”  
“来真的？”Peter看起来挺失望，“你就不好奇？哪怕一丁点儿？”  
“是的。”  
“为什么？”Peter不高兴的说：“你得承认上次的性爱很赞。”  
“因为你是个罪犯。”  
“什么，难不成你担心我身上的犯罪因子会传染给你吗？上次可没发生！”  
“我不会因为你闯入我的公寓而奖励你。”  
“就把它当成你抓住我的回报，”Peter扬起眉毛，“我甚至不介意你用手铐困住我。”他的手指划过Saal的胸膛，玩弄他制服夹克上的拉链。“想想看，你，是个让我意识到错误的大英雄。”Saal并没有推开他，这让他决定赌一把，得寸进尺的吻了上去。  
有那么一会儿的迟疑后，Saal回吻了他，他抓住Peter的屁股， Peter为此在心底击掌欢呼。

4

下一次的时候，Peter什么都没（来得及）做，仅仅只是在一条繁华商业街散步，忽然有人抓住他的胳膊把他带到一条黑暗的小巷，Peter差点就开枪了，随即他认出了Saal。  
“这次你又做了什么，Quill？”  
“嘿，我还什么都没做，”Peter抗议道，“或者任何人，目前为止是这样。”他补充，给了Saal一个眼神表示他知道Saal透过这些衣服在看什么。  
“你想让我相信你到这儿来的毫无目的。”Saal拖长强调，慢吞吞的说。  
Peter咧嘴笑的色情，抱住Saal的脖子，“在这个星球上有个我专属的长官，还要别的理由吗？”  
Saal眯起眼，“你在计划什么？”  
“明知故问。但是我身体相当灵活，如果你想要做点什么的话。”  
Saal看起来仍对此表示怀疑，但当Peter把他拉入一个下流的吻时，他并没有抗拒。虽然他才是那个把Peter按上墙壁，抬起他的双腿环在腰上，两手握住那对手感颇佳的臀瓣的那个人，但他乐于把这一切归咎于Peter。  
“真他妈的火辣。”Peter在他嘴边喃喃自语，毫无廉耻的用硬挺的阴茎摩擦他的腹部。“如果你就这样操我，我也许可以告诉一点关于不久将来计划会发生在某个地方的抢劫事件。”  
“你想用你的内部消息来贿赂我，只为满足你的性幻想？”Saal发问，但他对这个想法很感兴趣，非常非常感兴趣。当然是看在新星能更安全的份上。  
“我不会说这是贿赂。”Peter回答，“而是当有人把我操的神志不清时带来的失言而已。”  
“下次审问你的时候，我会牢记这一点的。”  
“变态，”Peter咕哝着，“但如果你想这么玩儿，我奉陪，长官。”  
Saal摇摇头，“下次吧。”  
“如果你用上手铐来‘审讯’我，也许真的会透露一些有用的消息。”

5

当Saal在中途截住他们并对陪同的警卫说：“这里交给我了，谢谢”时，Peter克尽全力才不至于偷笑出声。  
“当然，长官。”那位警卫甚至没有质疑为什么一名高级军官会屈尊纡贵的亲自押送罪犯到穿梭机。毫无迹象显示Saal对本职工作的存有懈怠。他抓住Peter的手臂，把人带至大厅直到离开他人的视线。  
“长官，如果我给你帮个忙，你觉得能让我离开吗？”Peter懒洋洋的说。  
Saal恼怒的大叫一声，把他推进走廊。  
“这次我可真戴上手铐了，仿佛美梦成真。”  
“你就没有闭嘴的时候吗？”  
“你应该知道答——”  
这一次，接吻并非由Peter发起。相反的，Saal推着他进了储藏室，说真的，一个储藏室？而且亲了他。由于Peter的双手仍被拷在身后，他能做的极为有限，除了接受Saal给予的。他也许曾经幻想过，但现实好太多了。  
“Star-lord？是吗？”他边问边用一只手褪下Peter的裤子。  
“去你的。它……啊……很棒的。”Peter呻吟着，不断朝Saal挤压着臀部以获得更多快感。  
“闭•嘴。”Saal咆哮着，震颤着Peter的四肢百骸。  
“那就让我闭嘴。”

6

Saal半睡半醒的在一种温暖和超然的感觉中游离，这感觉并不坏，除了那恼人的嗡鸣声总在他试图专注时变得更强烈。而他没办法不去注意这个。  
他睁开眼，看到病房的天花板。实际上这有点意外。他确信当暗黑星号摧毁新星兵团战士组成的战网时，他会因此而死。  
嗡嗡声还在，从他右边传来。他转过头看到一副更意想不到的场景。Peter Quill坐在靠床边的椅子上，双脚搁在床垫的边缘，正在从一个看起来很奇怪设备中听音乐。  
当他发现Saal醒了，咧嘴一笑，放着音乐的金属框从头上拿了下来。“感觉怎么样，长官？”  
Saal呻吟一声，“一个人难道不能平静的死去吗？”  
“你还没死呢，”Peter兴高采烈，“倒不是说你没去试过。”  
“我只是在尽我的职责，”Saal回答道。  
“和一个拥有超级武器的种族灭绝狂人对抗可能并不在你的职位描述里，我知道这不在我，但把这个当成我们共同的奖励吧。”  
“你究竟——”他问道，直到Peter从椅子上起来，掀开被子，跨坐在他身上。“你他妈的在做什么？”  
“这看起来像什么？”Peter反问，他把手按在Saal的裤子上，裹住了他的阴茎。“每次见面我们都做过爱，这次不做会倒霉的。”  
Saal试图反驳但他发现Peter没说错。于是他说：“我们在医院里。”  
“对你而言太过了是吗，长官？”Peter龇牙大笑。但显然答案是否定的，因为Saal的阴茎在他手里很快硬了起来。  
“操你。”Saal回道，一边在他的手卖力的操弄自己。  
“今天可不行，我不认为你的医生会喜欢。”他稍微挪动下身子，这样就能方便把阴茎从脱下的裤子里弄出来。他靠在Saal身上，用手肘支撑着自己，另一只手包住两人的阴茎。“我是个英雄，”Peter说着，声音沉了下去，“长官，你该对我好一点儿。”  
“你是个讨厌鬼。”Saal反驳说，但也没从Peter的腰带上撤走手指。  
“很伤人，知道吗？”Peter在亲上他之前，小声抱怨着，他完全不知道这个把他逼疯的男人究竟是怎么回事。好吧，不，他其实知道。拜他们每一次都绝佳的性爱所赐。更不用说Saal吻技出众，而这时他正将大腿挤进Peter完好无损的腿间。  
所以当他注意力分散而没能察觉到队友的到来，也不是他的错。

7

“在以为他死了时候，你哭了。”Gamora无情的指出这一点。  
“如果你和他上过床，也会因为想到失去他而哭泣。”  
“你等在他床边直到他醒过来。”她补充。  
“我必须确保他还记得我是谁并且这周开始他还能继续用六种方式来操我。”  
Gamora一副被恶心到了的表情，但她是那个指出这一切和Saal有关的人，所以只能是她自找的。  
“作为一个新星军官，他算是个好人，你最好别搞砸了，Quill。”Rocket这样说。  
Peter给了他一个困惑的表情，“你是在跟我搞婚前威胁那套[3]吗？”  
“不。”  
“I am Groot。”  
“住嘴。”Rocket冲他朋友说。  
Groot转向Peter，强调着：“I am Groot。”  
“噢，行了，别来掺和。”Peter沮丧的举起双手，“Saal是个混球，我们只是操来操去，不存在任何感情牵扯。即使在他妈的做爱时我也无法忍受他，你可以不要再像Gamora一样盯着他看好吗？他已心有所属。”当Saal坐着轮椅，同新星最高指挥以及Dey一同进来时，Peter飞快的补充到。  
Saal翻了个白眼，“我不需要一个占有欲强的Ravager。”  
“噢耶，这个占有欲强的Ravager救了你的小命，有点感恩之心不是坏事，对吗？”  
“先生们，我们之后再讨论这个问题可以吗？”新星最高统帅发话了。  
Peter冲Saal挤眉弄眼，后者正瞪着他。但那并不是“我要把你扔进监狱”的目光，所以他对“之后”的机会满怀信心。毕竟，他刚刚拯救了银河系。

THE END

[1]原文是“siri”，我想这肯定不会是iPhone的siri，故直译。  
[2] Denarian是Saal的级别，次于百夫长。  
[3]原文是“shovel talk”，我这里采用了意译。


End file.
